


That Butler, Delighted

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, fear kink, romnoncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sebastian's demon nature has him craving something more than Ciel's soul.





	That Butler, Delighted

**Author's Note:**

> Romnoncon- romanticized nonconsent, rape happens but everyone is unrealistically okay with it in the end

  
"There now," the demon purred. "There shall be no orders tonight shall there, young master?"  
  
Ciel cursed him, but the sound was muffled and distorted by the round gag in his small mouth. His mismatched eyes glared in outrage.  
  
Sebastian patted his cheek. "My lord it is impolite to talk with ones mouth full."  
  
He licked his lips and looked down at the small body laid out before him. Perfectly pale skin, unblemished by the sun, soft unpracticed muscle, every inch of him perfect and pretty. He writhed and tugged at his bindings. So delectable as his meal tried to escape him. His struggles were fruitless and served only to entertain the demon. Sebastian heard the distorted sound of his name from behind the gag.  
  
"Oh, young master," Sebastian sighed. "Must you be so stubborn?"  
  
Sebastian's eyes feasted, unable to decide where to put his hands first. He thought perhaps it were best to begin from the bottom.  
  
Long fingers wrapped around a small ankle. Dainty and slender. He caressed the smooth, perfect skin along his ankle and up his calf. He could nearly wrap his hand all the way around that slender calf. So perfect.  
  
Knees then thighs, the soft skin on the inside. Sebastian licked his lips. Perfect.  
  
Ciel resumed his squirming trying to dislodge Sebastian's hands, but he couldn't move far enough. The gentle touch raised the hair on his skin. He tried to get the demon's attention again, but Sebastian only ignored him.  
  
His fingers curled around narrow hips. Sebastian sighed, his face distressed. "How is it one as infuriating as you could be so perfect? I've touched many bodies in my time..." His hands slid up Ciel's sides and he had climb onto the bed straddling Ciel to really get his hands where he wanted them.  
  
"Such smooth unblemished skin." His hands stroked Ciel's chest. "Soft but still strong." A hand wrapped around Ciel's tiny throat, thumb caressing the side. "Such an exquisite form."  
  
Ciel looked truly frightened now. He seemed unable to gauge Sebastian's motives. He seemed afraid to even move.  
  
Sebastian trailed his tongue up the underside of Ciel's chin and flicked it over his stuffed lips.  
  
"You belong to me now." The demon's red eyes glowed and the room seemed to grow darker. "Everything that you are, body and soul. But no, I will not take your soul yet. We do have a contract. But that isn't the only thing I need. I'm a demon after all. You understand."  
  
Ciel shook but his eyes were defiant.  
  
"You will submit to me as I have to you." Sebastian was done talking. It was going to be a long enough night as it was and he had had his fill of simply taking in Ciel's body.  
  
Sebastian slid down the bed until his chest laid on the mattress between Ciel's thighs. He licked his lips debating where to begin. He looked up at his master's fear filled eyes. Then he started gently nipping a line along the inside of one soft thigh.  
  
The boy whimpered and tried to pull his legs away. Sebastian drank in his fear. His black nails scratched a line down one leg and Ciel whimpered. Sebastian soothed the pale lines with soft kisses. He turned the pale skin pretty pink and made Ciel writhe beautifully as he scratched. His kisses trailed higher to the boy's sharp pelvis. He kissed and licked inside the curve of his hips. Then, placed a firm bite, marking the skin with his teeth. Ciel cried out in fear, but Sebastian didn't break skin and left only a small red mark behind.  
  
The demon's tongue licked a line up Ciel's stomach to his chest. He placed kisses across his collar bone then up the curve of his throat. Sharp teeth grazed over Ciel's ear. A shuddering moan escaped the boy. Sebastian grinned.  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
Ciel's small chest heaved. He only glared at the demon, but his ferocity had softened.  
  
"You make such perfect prey," he purred in his ear. "You're so responsive to my every touch. The sweat on your soft skin is as good as chocolate to me."  
  
Sebastian stopped his ministrations to take another greedy look at Ciel's body. Little spots of sweat had broken out from his struggles and he was breathing heavily. His face and chest were blushing red. Resting on his stomach was his cock, starting to stiffen under Sebastian's teasing touches. He was pleased by his little master's response.  
  
Sebastian slid back down to his stomach. He kept his eyes on Ciel's face as he pressed his lips to the base of his cock. Ciel's eyes went wide. Sebastian chuckled to himself. It was unlikely the boy had ever so much as thought about a mouth on his cock, or even his hand for that matter. Now Sebastian was running his tongue over it.  
  
Ciel made a sound that was nearly a scream. His teeth were digging into the gag. Drool trickled from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Sebastian's lips wrapped around the tip. He sucked gently and ran his tongue in circles. Ciel's head tossed on the pillow. The foreign stimulation driving him mad. Sebastian gave him a moment to breathe. Then, his lips slid down the length of Ciel's cock until it was trapped in the wet heat of Sebastian's mouth. The demon recognized the sound of begging from behind the gag. Sebastian pulled his mouth away and it stopped almost immediately. Sebastian smirked.  
  
"Do you even know what it is you beg for?" He stroked gentle fingers up and down the boy's stomach just to watch him shiver. "You don't know if you want me to stop or if you want more do you?"  
  
The fury in that one blue eye was diluted by lust. It thrilled the demon that the boy was still trying to defy him.  
  
Sebastian's long fingers curled around Ciel's cock. Ciel moaned as Sebastian stroked him. The demon toyed with him, going faster or slower, squeezing just a little bit tighter here or there. All just to see that curious new pleasure threaten Ciel's sanity as he fought himself.  
  
"This isn't even as good as it can get," Sebastian smirked. One finger of his free hand scooped up the drool from Ciel's cheek. The he tapped the very tip of his finger against the puckered hole of Ciel's ass. Ciel wriggled but couldn't escape it. Sebastian pushed his finger inside.  
  
Ciel screamed. Another strange new sensation too much for his young body to bare. Sebastian removed his hand from the boy's cock and focused his attention on his ass instead, slowly working his finger in as deep as it would reach. He pulled it back out spitting for more lubricant and pushed back in.  
  
Ciel was slowly calming after the assault on his cock. Sebastian wouldn't allow him to return to his senses. He liked his master far better this way. And so he crooked his finger and carefully found the boy's prostate.  
  
Ciel sucked in air too fast and choked on it. His cock twitched and his whole body quivered. Sebastian kept gently rubbing that little spot inside him until Ciel's eyed rolled back in his head. Then, he stopped and he waited. Once Ciel's heart rate had begun to slow, he began again. And then he stopped. Frustrated tears began to form in his pretty blue eye. Sebastian licked them away as they fell.  
  
"Something you want, my lord?" he asked ever so gently.  
  
Ciel didn't have it in him to glare any longer. He whimpered and shivered as he looked up at the demon.  
  
"I didn't break you did I?" he smirked. Ciel had no response. "Very well then. Let me know when there is something that you want."  
  
Sebastian's hand returned to Ciel's cock, pumping slowly while his finger brushed over his prostate. It was cruel and wicked and absolutely delightful as he continued his game. Never letting Ciel have what his body needy desperately.  
  
The boy moaned and whined helplessly. His body thrashed and shook, but he couldn't escape. Finally, he began to beg.  
  
"What was that, my lord?" Sebastian teased. "Do you need something?"  
  
He pulled the gag from the boy's mouth. Ciel's voice was rough from his screams and tinged with pathetic desperation. "Sebastian, please. Please."  
  
"What do you need, my young master?"  
  
"I don't know- I... Please, Sebastian. I need- I don't- it _hurts_ ," he sobbed.  
  
Sebastian laughed, delighted. "Yes, my lord, but you must promise me something."  
  
"Sebastian," Ciel whined.  
  
"You must give me this. Whenever I like. Whenever I choose to. You will let me have you this way."  
  
"Yes, alright."  
  
Sebastian pulled away the eye patch covering their contracted mark. "Say it again."  
  
"Yes, Sebastian! Now do it!" Ciel shrieked impatiently. His purple eyed glowed.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled to himself.  
  
His lips wrapped around Ciel's cock once more. His finger tapped lightly against his prostate. Then, finally, the boy screamed as he came. Sebastian swallowed down his essence with a small shiver of pleasure of his own.  
  
Ciel laid nearly unconscious. Sebastian gently untied his bonds. He picked the boy up and moved him to a cooler, cleaner spot on the bed. He made quick work of cleaning him up with a damp towel and tucking him. Ciel didn't have the energy to speak a single word.  
  
"Perhaps I was too harsh with you," Sebastian mused. He pushed the damp hair away from the boys head. "You've earn your rest tonight haven't you?"  
  
Sebastian went around the room putting out the lights. He checked once more that the little earl was tucked in carefully.  
  
"Goodnight, my young lord."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
